Brothers With No Meaning
by GalaxyMulch
Summary: Two brothers on a constant war. After one brother sees the girl he likes ask him out he goes ballistic! WARNUNG THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION! If you do know of any other places where I can publish stories please say thank you!


**Brothers with No Meaning**

A Short Story written by: GalaxyMulch

 **Chapter One: S'mores**

Scrawny, tall, dirty blonde hair, nerd, yep pretty accurate. This is William or Will and those are his traits he is known for around here, school. But ever since the camping trip he's been off low grades, less active, and dull. But something else was on his mind, her this her's name was never mind. Ever since the campfire it was as if when she sat by him she was a parasite and was just slowly eating away at his soul.

The next day after it was even worse the thought of them was impossible he knew that but he had to try. The only way he could think of was using his inside help, her friends. When he met up with them at lunch she wasn't there, thankful they started on the best ways to impress. Of course he got the old fashioned go big or go home, and be yourself but William knew those would never work. So when they stopped talking they said a certain word a peculiar one in fact, nobody. Which he was he found out the best way was a small surprise with a big meaning.

 **Chapter Two: Her**

It had been one year since the campfire, I couldn't stop thinking about him. The bravery, the boldness, and all smart at the same time. She felt like her heart was the campfire when she sat down by Will, he looked so stunning by the moonlight. This weird kid came up and tried to flirt with me, but my heart was set on Will. He got up and went to talk to the weird kid but when I looked on the other side of the campfire I saw him again how could he. This had happened before in class I saw him in two places at once, was he what I thought?

When I went back to the cabin I could only sleep thinking of him. The next day I tried to hang out with him but he was acting so weird, like he was trying to avoid me. At breakfast we all sat together with some friends and Will. We played some games of Kiss, Mary, Kill. When it was done I looked at him and he glanced back for a split second it felt like all stars had aligned for a half a second.

 **Chapter 3: The Other Side**

Ethan woke up thinking it was a regular day, be cool help Will, stay cool. Then he remembered Field Trip, glancing at his packed bags he was ready. He woke his brother up almost as excited as he was. When he was all done getting ready Ethan ran up stairs grabbed a mysterious bag and went down to the front door and looked at his brother and gave it to him. His expression on opening the bag was ecstatic, a fedora nearly a vanilla bean color with a dark blue strip around. They got on the bus with their bags looking at all the glowing faces of the other 6 graders. That night was fun hanging out eating s'mores and talking to friends. He looked at his brother obviously flirting with the girl next, cute but not his type. Even how cool he was dating at 11 was not his thing he thought his brother was crazy.

The next day was last night times two, he had to give his brother a pep talk. After the speech to his brother about having fun and your too young for girls he went off to breakfast. He ate with his "nerd" friends, D&D and wizards it was a fun get together. He went home thinking nothing of the days but fun.

 **Chapter 4: When Worlds Align**

I was just getting out of class when I saw him in the hall. I ran over and asked Will to the dance with a dazed and confused looked he agreed. I almost screamed in the hallway going to my next class I guess I had a dance to get ready for tonight.

Will was just getting out of class when he saw her all the way across the hallway. His brother looked up I could only hear snippets such as dance, go to, and will you. No, it couldn't be TRAITOR!

When William got home his face was as red and hot as a chili pepper. He stared at Ethan for a full minute before talking. The only thing you could hear was Will screaming at his brother about the dance and who he was going with. They both didn't understand what was really going but William still ran up to his room crying eyes bloodshot red.

 **Chapter 5: The Confusing Eyes of an Eagle**

Ethan was smart enough to sleep on the couch that night. He woke up and snuck into their room and got dressed without a trace. It felt like the whole day William had avoided him, as if they weren't even related even more. When he met up with her they talked all about what they were going to wear and who was going to come. He felt like he had the sixth sense all day his hairs were always tingling. It felt as if his brother was threatening him.

When I was at lunch talking about the dance with him I felt like it was time. She got up looked over and gave a quick small cheek kiss to her date. She then heard a grunt not from him but as if a person was looking over the both of us almost like an eagle.

 **Chapter 6: When Blood Has No Meaning**

When Will got home he had one thought going through his mind, WHY. His eyes seemed to always have a crazy in them. When he walked through the door he called for his brother. When he came and sat on the couch he looked scared. He then said "Of brothers clearly has no meaning now, then blood must not either." As he walked over to the kitchen he opened the drawer, "You don't have to do this Will DON'T!" Ethan cried. He grabbed his dad's steak knife and looked up. "Oh brother I promise it will be quick." William said with a scare in his voice. As Ethan tried to stop him he blocked a chest stab but instead was stabbed in the wrists. William looked down at it and did it again to the other. He dropped the knife and laughed in pleasure, knowing what would happen he called for an ambulance and said "I'll let you live this time!?" As the police cars showed up and cuffed Will Ethan was taken away and a ambulance.

 **Chapter 7: When Dark Means Light**

As William was in a dolly tied up being whisked away to his cell. Peace City Asylum such a confusing title for a dark place. His straight jacket pulled as tight as possible he was left to stare at the walls grime away. 3 meals a day with other people like me, not so bad. But it was all worth it, after all I have a new nickname round' here SEPAI!

Ethan lied defenseless in his hospital bed living off of a heart string. With his mother by his side the whole time he was alive. He opened his eyes seeing light was as of he was on the sun. As random shots of being light headed came he was fine. The doctor had said he had lost plenty of blood and that there would forever be two holes in Ethan's wrists.

I thought of all the possibilities then she found it out, it explained everything William and Ethan were twins. A shot of grief ran through me, I had asked out the wrong guy. This was all my fault and now Ethan's lying in a hospital bed for it. I went to the local flower store naught a bunch and went for the Peace City Hospital. When I walked into the room I realized he was the right guy I didn't make the mistake Will had. Ethan looked at me like he was lifeless and uttered "Is that you Olivia?"

 **Chapter NoName**

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"We're looking for the same thing you know."

"Her"

"No him"

"Business is successful after all."


End file.
